


因为蓝天还在明天等待我们 'Cause there's a blue sky waiting for us tomorrow

by emailinabox



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Platonic Relationships, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emailinabox/pseuds/emailinabox
Summary: Colins和Farrier是彼此的幸运符。然后有一天，Farrier没能回来，而Collins与希望搏斗了三年。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 2





	因为蓝天还在明天等待我们 'Cause there's a blue sky waiting for us tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Cause there's a blue sky waiting for us tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608815) by [gyunikum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum). 



> 原地址：https://eeemail.lofter.com/post/255532_1113d7a8  
> 两年半以前译的了，过来备份。现在回头看这翻译水平有点惨不忍睹但是我要尊重以前的自己。

Collins和Farrier在每项任务前都有一个小仪式——他们称之为他们的幸运符，这是只属于他俩的某种习惯。他们两人都不迷信，一点都不——在战争中，现实与屠杀的獠牙猩红而冰冷，已经把这一部分从他们心中撕去了。在战场上，迷信是无处容身的，他们的生命完全依靠冰冷的物理法则加上战斗经验——在他们还没有经验的时候，则是靠盲目的运气——这是从鲜血、汗水与恐惧中硬生生挤出来的。

很多飞行员将他们的成功归功于上帝。一小片木头悬挂在他们的脖子上，贴近他们被纯肾上腺素驱动的心脏，心跳如同擂鼓；这片木头属于一个为那消失已久的旧世界自我牺牲的人，而那个世界从未想过人类能够飞上天空。另一些飞行员则是为他们所爱的人活着，将他们永不熄灭的希望寄予揉皱了的油腻照片，那上面印着他们的配偶、孩子、父母，印着他们为之战斗的人，他们想给这些人一个更好的世界。那个世界里不存在鲜血淋漓的冲突，没有疯子指示别人制造恐怖的惨状，也没有纯粹的求生本能在与恐怖对抗。

对Collins来说，他依靠的是对Farrier的信任。对Farrier来说，他依靠的是对Collins的信任。

战前的Collins是有信仰的。他的家人每到周日都要在教堂里度过一个早上，而儿时的Collins还不懂是为什么。但他仍然尽责地跟随着父母和祖父母的脚步，直到有一天，他发掘了自己在物理和工程学上的天赋。于是，他子承父业的梦想不再了，取而代之的是飞上天空的渴望。父亲的一个常客是个特技飞行员，他答应了将Collins收在他的羽翼和机翼之下。

在加入空军学员训练项目之前，Collins就已经独自飞行过很多个小时。在操纵飞行器这方面，他并不是最有天赋的；即使朋友们绝不会用“温和”来评价他的风格，他也不够有侵略性——他对速度没有要求，但他总能将飞机看作自己身体的自然延伸，没人能像他那样出色地感知飞机的各个方面。在空中，最重要的莫过于对飞机的完全控制。

在Collins生活的每一个方面，Farrier都是他的另一个极端。Farrier从未有过信仰，因为在伦敦的街道里上帝是不存在的，那里只有污泥和老鼠，有人掏人口袋，有人奔波谋生。他是愤怒的火，而Collins是平静的湖；他仿佛就是冲动和急躁的化身，是先斩后奏的故事原型。Farrier在各个方面都拥有Collins做梦都想达到的天赋，他也凭此顺利通过了学院项目和飞行员初期训练。但这个年轻的飞行员却只把飞行器当做满足他冒险渴望的工具，并且还用同样的态度对待自己的身体。Farrier认为自己是不可战胜的，而Collins也许是唯一看出了他内心深处的脆弱的人。

从学员项目初始，他们就不停地产生冲突，仿佛命中注定要做对手一般，这种情形也贯穿了其他所有训练项目。Collins一度认为，Farrier是被上帝送下来惩罚他的大灾难：惩罚他周日不去教堂做礼拜，把十字架和悼词同父母一起撇在家中；惩罚他在飞进无尽蓝天的怀抱时，把上帝留在了地上。

他们最终能成为朋友，大概多亏了他们的高级飞行指导员。不过刚成为搭档的那会儿，他们都觉得对方简直难以忍受。他们被迫共同经历一切，从睡同一个上下铺，到做同一班清洁值日。Collins问指导员为什么要这样安排，指导员回答了一句话。这句话不仅陪伴着Collins度过了最困难的日子——因为他不允许自己像半个班的学员一样被Farrier从这个项目里淘汰掉——还陪伴了Collins的一生。考虑那位中士每一天都要把学员训练到脱一层皮，这句话从他嘴里说出来或许太过于有诗意了，他说：

他需要你的冷静，你需要他的动力。你们彼此平衡。

跟Farrier打交道使训练变得难多了，但随着他们在地面和空中相处的时间越来越长，Collins慢慢意识到了他们对彼此的影响——Farrier没那么容易头脑发热想都不想就冲进现场，而Collins意识到自己愿意竞争了，一团火焰开始在他的胸中燃烧，而这在遇见Farrier之前从未有过。

不过他们还没考虑过做彼此的朋友，直到那场机库里的庆祝会为止。那是他们正式成为皇家空军战斗机飞行员的前一夜。Collins受够了派对准备回营房，却在外头注意到了独自一人的Farrier，拿着一支草草卷成的纸烟和一瓶啤酒。Collins只记得Farrier说了些讨人厌的话，下一秒他们的拳头就落在对方的脸上，开始互骂醉话，为鸡毛蒜皮的小事互相羞辱；因为从德国透露出第一丝骚动的风声开始，酝酿着的战争所带来的恐惧已经渐渐将他们蚕食成了空壳。一切结束在Collins挥出一记重重的右勾拳之后，这一拳打Farrier在下巴上，将他整个人打翻；他一头砸上一架废弃的飞机，四脚朝天倒在了地上，晕乎乎地盯着夜空。

“我觉得这架飞机刚刚跟我讲话了。”Farrier粗着嗓子说。他的胸腔剧烈地上下起伏着，还没从打斗中平静下来。Collins双手撑在膝盖上，弯下腰来喘着气，困惑地看着Farrier。

“她说什么了？”Collins问。他的舌尖舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。

“她让我告诉你别再犯贱了。”

片刻的沉默后Collins爆发出一阵大笑，Farrier也跟着笑了。他们在夜空下开怀大笑着，夜空是他们友谊诞生的唯一见证人。

他们第一次执行任务之前，Farrier在三更半夜叫醒了Collins，手里拿着一瓶从厨房偷来的酒，两根卷烟和一根火柴。他们爬上了营地角落那座空荡荡的露天警戒塔，安静地端详每一颗星星，给彼此递啤酒直到酒瓶见底。然后他们点燃了香烟，趁心中的杂念和恐惧还没形成后悔的言语，用呛人的烟雾把它们从肺部洗刷出去。

然而，一旦Collins想到被从空中击落的场景，他的双手就止不住地颤抖。

“我做不到。”他轻声说着。他感到Farrier的手触碰到他的手，将他手指间揉成一团的香烟慢慢抽出来，而他根本没意识到自己在这样做。

“你能做到。”Farrier说。他倒是两人里头更平静的那个，这感觉依旧很奇怪，但Collins对此并没有意见。“而且我们都会在破晓时起飞。然后我们会返航，接着我们会再次起飞。直到战争结束的那天。”

Collins呜咽一声，恐惧钳紧了他的双腿，将他往下拽，拽向这间露天小屋的地面，他的双膝砰地一声砸在了木板上。法瑞尔在他身旁蹲了下来。

“我们会起飞的，因为蓝天还在明天等待我们。”

这成为了他们每次任务之前的固定仪式——有些时候没有啤酒，有些时候没有香烟，但一定、一定有他们彼此。他们看着漆黑的夜空和闪烁的星星，感受着自己在宇宙和战争中的微不足道，谈论着无关紧要的话题，好让自己不去想这次的生存几率会是多少。

“你觉得未来是什么样的？”Farrier曾经问。有些关于Farrier的事，或者说很多事，是Collins从不知道的，有些秘密他们并不想与对方分享。所以Farrier的这个问题让Collins吃了一惊，然后他陷入了沉默。这沉默久到让Farrier后悔问出了这个问题：“当我没说——”

“会有非常高的楼房。”Collins微微撅起嘴唇。酒瓶的瓶口轻靠在他的下巴上，仿佛一个爱人的吻。“玻璃做的，天空会映在上面。彩色的电视。女性同工同酬。”Farrier从鼻腔里哼了一声。“没有战争。”

“没有战争。”Farrier重复着，像是从深渊底部传出的一声呼救。

“那你觉得呢？”Collins问。他想知道Farrier眼中的世界会有怎样的未来——想知道他在为什么样的未来而战。

“没想过这事。”Farrier耸耸肩。“不过我感打赌到时候会有速度很快的飞机，喷气机，甚至比音速还快。”

这回轮到Collins哼了一声。“人怎么承受得了那么大的加速度。”他问。Farrier谈论音速的样子让他想起了学院项目的理论课，他门门都能顺利通过，而Farrier总要费很大力气去搞懂空气动力学和飞机工作原理。啊，那时候的他俩是多么截然不同——仿佛是上辈子的事了。

“不知道，那些人会想出办法来的。他们总是想得出。”Farrier回答，Collins嗯了一声。或许他们还能想出办法帮盟军赢得这场战争。

敦刻尔克大撤退之后的很多天，Collins都在等着Farrier回来，直到他不得不告诉自己：Farrier回不来了。他不是已经被击落，就是被德国人俘虏了；无论如何，就像Dawson先生失去了他的大儿子一样，他失去了Farrier。消失了，他生命中那个重要的人，永远地消失了。战争已经将他夺走了。

Farrier没有家人可以联系，也没有需要去通知死讯的爱人。Collins无法借此向好友道别。

或许他并不想道别。还不是时候。

Farrier用长茧的手卷好的香烟只剩一根了。打包Farrier少得可怜的私人物品花了Collins整整一个小时，因为他把每一样东西都久久握在手里，安静地盯着——他才刚刚开始意识到Farrier不在了。尽管如此，Collins找到了他的一本小小的素描簿，它被一支从没削过的钝铅笔画满了——有一些Farrier认识的人的漫画像，但大多数画的都是Collins；一些简单的飞机设计图，尽管从物理上讲完全飞不起来；还有风景画，连绵的山丘、田野、树林，当Farrier问起Collins的家乡时，Collins总会讲到这些东西。

在那天的敦刻尔克上空，Collins失去了自己的一部分。

他把Farrier的东西保存了三年。战争似乎没有尽头，Collins早在很久以前就失去希望了。他对Farrier讲述的那些未来愿景是那么的遥不可及。世界各地都陷入一片混乱，纳粹德国尽管严重受挫，却仍然没有一点退缩的意思。

Collins已经厌倦了战争，太厌倦了。人们说，希望总是最后才消失的东西，但希望所留给他的只有Farrier。他的希望已经沉没在了英吉利海峡的海底，或者坠毁在了敌人的领地上，或者在德国人的折磨下流干了最后一滴血。

希望再也不属于Collins了。他的脑子里只有膝盖之间的操纵杆、喷火战斗机运作的隆隆声、和他打赢的每场战斗中指针朝零逼近的油量表。他的目标再也不是为正义而战了，只是为了杀死尽可能多的敌人——也许足够多的鲜血可以填满上帝的胃口，让他愿意把Farrier还回来，哪怕只是一分钟也好。

无论驻扎到哪里，Collins都带着那本素描簿，并且把那支卷烟放在他胸前的口袋里，紧贴着他的心脏——这是属于他的十字架。Farrier的其他东西被寄放在Collins家中他童年的房间里，远离战争，很安全。

即使执行了三年的任务，他的子弹与炸弹杀死了无数敌人，Collins仍然会时不时想象Farrier在空中某处支援他。敦刻尔克那次之后，Collins从未被击落过一次——可能是因为Farrier，也可能是因为上帝。Collins依旧把那支卷烟时刻放在胸前，说不定有一天他的朋友不再是战斗失踪人员，回到了他的身边，他就能用这支烟来迎接Farrier了。每当Collins得闲的时候，他都会在Farrier还空着一半的素描簿上画画。他远没有Farrier画得好，但这能使他冷静下来。有时候，他会在那个常做的噩梦中抽搐着醒来——即使他飞在五千米高空，海水仍在不断灌进机舱，而且并没有Peter Dawson来打破他头顶的玻璃。Collins每晚都会陷入窒息，独自一人承受他无法逃脱的恐惧。只有一种方法能够缓解这种恐惧，就是把Farrier的画继续下去。他笨拙地画着，手在颤抖，手指握不住笔，笔尖在一片黑暗中盲目地划过粗糙的纸面。

Collins累了。

三年的战斗时间，将近四年，其中四分之三的时间都没有Farrier在身边。Collins想知道时间是不是真的强大到能够抹去他的痛苦并让他妥协，或者说，到最后一刻，希望真的能彻底消失吗？

乱哄哄的大厅里挤满了人，Collins只想在一块安静的地方躺下来。因为劳斯莱斯引擎还在他的耳朵里轰鸣，喷火战斗机的挡板还在他胸膛里格格作响，尖利的风声仿佛被射穿的肺部在苟延残喘地呼吸。他的手仍然因为操纵杆的震动而刺痛着。

他的飞行中队里的队友纷纷祝贺他，仿佛他是化险为夷的大英雄。当时他开着一架分配给他的蚊式轰炸机，前去营救摄影侦察机，然而一架德国飞燕黏在了他尾巴后头，大家都觉得他冒着生命危险击落了那架敌机。实话说，他只是让愤怒控制了头脑而已。但这对大家来说不重要，因为Collins已经成为了他们的幸运星，像他这样在战争中活了很久的飞行员总是会被当做奇迹看待。

Collins并不是什么奇迹。他只是一个迷失的人，在无边的抑郁中寻求着孤独和平静。

“是空军中队长Collins吗？”有人问道，或许可能是Collins幻听了。他继续吃着东西，直到他瞟见桌子对面有个自己队里的飞行员，正在盯着他背后的什么人。

“老兄，”那个飞行员说，“她跟你说话呢。”

Collins把勺子扔进碗里，那响声比德国ME战机的7.92毫米子弹撕裂金属的声音还要大。然后他转过身去，看见一个穿着护士服的年轻姑娘正尴尬地望着他。她的年纪绝不会超过十九岁，但从她的眼睛里能看出，她是上过前线的。

“当时在敦刻尔克，你是英国皇家空军的空中支援吗？”

Collins咽下了食物，点了点头，感觉自己的嗓子在被什么东西渐渐堵住。大撤退那周，前去支援的飞行员用手指头都能数得过来，能活着回去的就更少了。大多数人甚至都不知道那时有空中支援存在。

“医院的南侧有个人在找你，他才刚刚——”

Collins没听到后半句话，因为他已经冲向了大厅的门口，朝着他极少涉足的医院奔过去。医院基本上意味着半个墓地，在病房里走运能活下来的人，没有几个还能回来继续服役。

他在空荡荡的走廊里奔跑，四周散发着死亡和消毒水的气味，仿佛只要这栋建筑还存在它们就无法从墙内散去。他不知道该往哪里走，每条走道看上去都一模一样，Collins感觉自己迷失在了大西洋中心，手中并没有罗盘。

Collins还没拐弯就听到了有人说话，他只能刹住脚步藏在墙后，静静地听着。在躲开之前，他只瞟到一位中士站在一圈军官中间。

“那个飞行员的状态怎么样？能不能说话？”

“初步诊断显示他没有出现战斗应激反应，但如果他要的人不在，他就拒绝开口。”

“那他们找到那个Collins没？”

“还在找。”

Collins狂跳的心脏提到了嗓子眼，擂鼓般的心跳声盖过了脚步声，每一次心跳都仿佛炸弹在撼动大地。那些军官从他面前经过，没有注意到他，直接往走廊另一端走去，Collins不得不抱紧双臂靠在墙上，好让自己直起腰来。他喘不过气，海水又一次灌进了他的耳朵，灌进马上就要装满水的机舱，他无论如何都摸不到信号枪——

“嘿，嘿，你没事吧？”一个护士问，她担忧的声音把Collins拉回了现实。他只勉强能够向她点点头，让姑娘帮着他重新站直。“你是来找那个飞行员的吗？你是Collins？”

“是——”

“你是什么血型？”她拉着他的胳膊，开始往那群军官刚才谈话的方向走。

Collins害怕了。

Farrier已经死了——他已经死去三年了。没人会把他带回来的，上帝也不会。

“O型阴性。”

“你的朋友需要你的血。”

Collins在门前停下了，双腿仿佛生了根。他看到了病床上躺着的那个男人。他几乎认不出那个人了。

Farrier已经不在了，Collins对自己说着，就像这三年里他不断说服自己的一样。

为什么Farrier不在还有机会的时候选择跳伞？他本可以在沙滩上降落，他本可以跟其他士兵一样搭船回家，他本可以证明当时存在他妈的空中支援——

三年以来这个问题都在撕扯着Collins每一处被缝合的伤疤。

“嘿，老兄。”

现在那些都不重要了。

那支放在内侧口袋里的香烟，紧贴在Collins的心口，烧穿了他的衬衫，烫进了他的皮肤。Farrier还活着。

蓝天又在等待着他们了。


End file.
